


Lie Down

by TheBlobMaster



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: F/M, Female jb, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, Hurt/Comfort, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, jb taking care of jinyoung, soft jjp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 02:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlobMaster/pseuds/TheBlobMaster
Summary: Jinyoung had a tough day at work and Jae is all he needs.





	Lie Down

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this was written in an hour on my phone because the thought of female!jb eating out jinyoung wouldn't let me sleep. 
> 
> I haven't written smut in like five years so there's that. 
> 
> It's honestly just soft smut.

He sent her a message as soon as he felt the headache creeping and the tension in his neck. The smile on his face frozen while waiting for her reply, it came seven minutes later, positive. It made the day easier to get through, his smiles more natural even if he was impatient to get home and get ready for her. 

There was something almost meditational about getting ready, going through the motions of first shaving and then douching. With each flick of the blade against his skin and each douche his body relaxing a tiny bit more. 

He’s sitting on the sofa in just his pink boxer briefs when she finally comes home, rushing in through the front door. Her hair has fallen loose from the bun on top of her head and as always she looks beautiful with a halo of stray hair. Her sharp eyes catches his and her whole body sighs with relief at the lack of tears. 

“Babe?” She asks while toeing of her sneakers. “What happened?” Her ankles looks slimmer with the yoga pants and sneakers combination she wears for practice. He stares at the exposed skin of her ankle, admiring how strong they are while still looking so delicate. 

“Hey. What did they do today?” Her hands are soft when they capture his face, carefully lifting his head to look him in the eyes. She sees his red bitten lips and sighs before pecking him softly. His whole body sags and leans towards her, seeking the familiarity and warmth from her. “They planned the parent-teacher conferences so they're held while I’m away for the assault course.” She pecks him again. It’s been hard for him since he arrived at the new school. His class team of teachers not welcoming him and doing everything to make him feel lesser than them. It hurt to see him come home dejected from a job he used to love. 

“I’ll just take a quick shower and then I’ll be with you okay?” He nods and smiles softly at her, leaning up to peck her one more time before letting her go to the bathroom. She’s in a crop top today so he gets to enjoy the sight of her arse in the black yoga pants. His smile widens as she aggressively yanks the crop top over her head and throws it in the hamper. She looks good undressing without a care, the door to the bathroom wide open. Her waist is slim and strong, just like her ankles. Her long hair cascades down over her wide shoulders, the black of it in contrast to her now winter pale skin. He closes his eyes as she steps under the spray of water and just listens to her getting ready for him. It’s calming to hear the beat of the water hitting her body and the tiles of their bathroom. It’s not long before the water is closed off and he hears her towelling herself down roughly. Her skin probably red in irritation and from the heat, she’ll still be beautiful in his eyes, she’ll always be beautiful to him. 

He opens his eyes when he hears her feet pad on the floor, looks up to see her walking to him completely naked. Her hair braided neatly into a French braid, the best way to keep it out of the way. Her breasts perky and her small brown nipples hard from the sudden cold of the living room air. 

“Come on. Let's go.” She says, face brightening with a wide and warm smile. Her eyes scrunching up and he focuses on the two small moles over her left eye before grabbing her waist and pulling her so close he can bury his face in her flat stomach. His nose goes into her navel and it elicits a laugh from her. Her skin is dewy under his lips as he kisses her just above where her dark and slick pubic hair starts. She rushed on the drying it seems but he gets it, he’s been impatient all day too. 

He looks up at her and kisses the underside of her right breast lightly, she’s still smiling so brightly at him and he falls in love all over again. 

“Jinyoung-ah” Her voice is soft and fond, carrying a bit of wistfulness. She’s worried about him, forever worried about things she can’t do anything about. He stands up, their skin sliding against each other comfortably, his hands still holding onto her waist as he leans down to kiss her. Kissing Jae always feels like coming home. 

Their lips move softly, just revelling in being close and how much it calms them down. She breaks away with a quiet sigh and turns around in his hold, leading him to the bedroom. As much as she would love just kissing she knew he needed more and soon. 

“Come on, lay down Youngie.” The I’ll take care of you unsaid but clear between them. He steps out of his boxer briefs before lying down on his back on the bed. His hair falling over his forehead, still slightly damp from when he took his thorough shower. 

“Do you want me to wear the vibrator today?” 

“No, I just want to feel you.”

She smiles once more before crawling on top of him to kiss him deeply. Finally letting her tongue curl around his for a short while, breaking the kiss with a small nip to his bottom lip. 

“You’re beautiful.” She whispers. Slowly she kisses down his neck, over his chest, sucking lightly on his left nipple just to tease him. Her tongue dips into his navel shortly and then she takes his cock into her small hand. It’s warm against her cold skin and she feels him shiver at the contact. He’s still mostly soft but there’s a steady stream of blood rushing down she’s sure. She gives the cock head an innocent kiss and peppers small kisses all the way down along the thick vein that isn’t showing yet until she can lightly suck at his balls. It’s satisfying and arousing to see his legs widening to make room for her as she slides further down. Her lips skimming along the coarse hair on the soft skin of his wonderfully thick inner thighs. 

“Do you want it on your knees or over my shoulders?” She looks up, watches his chest rise and fall, sees his lips open and his pupils blown. “Like this.” He sighs, eyes stuck on her lower lip glossy with spit and lightly swollen. She hums and lifts his legs over her shoulders. “Pass me a pillow?” She says, breath warm on his thigh and he shivers. He knows what she wants the pillow for and lifts his hips so she can adjust it underneath them for him. She’s smiling lazily while doing it. Completely at ease even with his legs over her shoulders and resting on her back. Her nose tip is cold against his taint but her breath is warm where it hits his entrance. There’s a pause before she leans in and flattens her tongue. The first lick always makes him shudder in surprise and today her tongue feels extra velvety, gliding across the puckered muscle. She always starts out with one long lick and then thousands small ones. Gently working his muscle till it’s more relaxed. His cock is beginning to fill out, rising to lie proudly against his lower stomach, smearing precome into his pubic hair. His breath stutter when she starts to suck at the small muscle, alternating between long hard licks and soft suckling. His breath coming quicker and quicker. His cock now fully hard and leaking. As always his hands are gripping the pillow underneath his head and his eyes fixated on her face between his legs. He’s somehow still surprised at how much she enjoys eating him out, she’s always moaning quietly in the back of her throat as her tongue teases him and if she’s wearing panties they’re soaked before she’s finished. 

Her nose tickles his taint, bumps against his balls as she start to earnestly fuck him with her tongue. She hardens it and pushes it in. It’s always slow in the beginning with small lick at the rim, letting it slightly catch at the tip of her tongue. It’s first when his groans become moans that she speeds up and fucks him open on her tongue. By then her chin is drenched with spit and her thighs wet from herself. His thighs clenching and unclenching around her head and his voice ragged in its repetitive call of her name. 

She leans in to suck hard at the rim while still trying to fuck him with her tongue, ending it with wiggling it in the center of the loosened muscle. “Fuck babe. You taste so good.” She sighs out, taking a small break. She doesn’t want him to come just yet. She grins up at him, takes in his beat red face and his leaking cock, smug and proud of how unravelled he's become. Her thumb rubs slightly at his rim, pressing in lightly and massaging it. “Do you think you can come from just this today?” He shakes his head, still breathing too hard to answer verbally. “Do you want me to find the prostate vibrator?” 

With a deep swallow he finds his voice. “Just you. Jerk me off?” She grins again and gently pulls his cock toward her face so she can lap at the head, letting the precome pearl on her tongue before she drops it down onto his rims. She doesn’t wait before leaning down and sucking hard at the now swollen pink muscle. Her hand circles the head of his cock and uses the precome to let her slide down the shaft slicker. Her grip tightening slowly while her tongue licks deeper and deeper. It’s not long before she can feel the telltale signs of every muscle in his body tightening and he comes in long ropes across his stomach and chest. She laughs breathlessly against his pelvis, pumping his cock until it grows soft. His legs falls wide, sliding off her shoulders and he shudders a bit with the remains of his orgasm. She kisses his pelvis bone and licks at a drop of come lazily. 

“Feeling better?' She kisses his cock this time and laughs loudly at his half-arsed swat at her face. It takes a while to manoeuvre into a position where she can lean over him and really look at him. She brushes his fringe away from his eyes and kisses his nose. He’s already half asleep and she knows they’ll talk about his colleagues when he wakes up. 

The walk to the bathroom for a damp towel is uncomfortable. She’s so turned on an wet that her thighs are sticking together and her nipples are hurting from how hard they are. Apparently Jinyoung had thought of her before she came home because in their beside table is her favourite clit vibrator and their bottle of lube. Quietly she cleans his stomach and covers him with the blanket thoughtfully folded on the bedside chair. Then she grabs the vibrator and lube and heads towards the bathroom while she can still taste him on her tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed or just some kudos


End file.
